A prucan story
by PruCanLover
Summary: A story of a high school love, and a yaio fanclub? human names and nicknames used sucky summery I know read or not I don't care


**_I OWN NOTHING_**

* * *

_"I hate you I never want to see you again Kirkland" yelled Francien as she slammed the front door "Well that is bloody fine I don't want you here" screamed Arthur. "Al I don't want mama and papa to fight any more" cried Matthew "I knew Maddie but I will be your hero forever" said Alfred..._

_12 years later_

"h-hey Al c-can you help me get my violin off the top shelf" Matthew asked "Ok but gosh Maddie you need to get out more instead of playing this, thing" said a annoyed Alfred. "T-thanks" Matthew walks up to his room _I would go out more if people remembered me and I had friends_ he thinks to him self as he pulls his violin out of its case he had gotten quite good at playing it because he has nothing to do but play it, "What shall I play" he says to him self he ended up playing _Alice human Sacrifice_ after he finished the song he ends up going to bed because he has school first thing in the morning even if no one noticed him he sill has to go. Matthew woke up the next morning and went to wake Alfred. "H-hey Al get up" no answer "G-get up" no answer "ALFRED GET UP" Mathew yelled "AHHH" Alfred screamed and punched Matthew in the face "oh, sorry maddie but don't scare me like that." "Will remember that" he said holding the side of his face.

**_maddie_**** pov**

"We have a new student today" the teacher said "keseseses~ you know I am too awesome for your class Roddy, correction I am too awesome for any one" A student said with red eyes and white hair "Just go sit down Gilbert" said said. Gilbert sits in the seat next to me then he actually looks at me and that makes me blush because I am not used to any attention, I look over at him with a questionable look and he hands me a note...

_meet me after class_

I am a little confused by the note but I decide that I will meet him after class because I might be able to make a friend. So after class I meet him outside the class room "Hey, first thing vat is your name?" Gilbert asks "m-my name is Matthew" "keseses you are so adorable but any way the second you should sit with me and my friend that just came here" "ok" "and last what happened to your face" he asks "wha...oh I got punched in the face, why?" "What who punched you" "my brother but it was an accident its no big deal, any way it is lunch time" I point out "vell lets go" he says.

"You vill love these people I promise you Toni and Francis" Gilbert said and when we get are lunch and sit down I look at the two people in front of me and choke on my breath "F-Fr-Francis" I stutter out "hello have you heard of me non" he says "Yes Francis me and Alfred have heard of our French cousin from his mouth him self when he and his mom Rose came to visit" I say "Wait mon petit Mathieu?" "oui" "oh I have missed you he said as he crushes me in a hug then Alfred walks over "Hey stop touching my bro you perv!" "Al it is only Francis" "oh hey broski what`s up" Alfred said "nothing butwhy are you over hear it looks like that little Japanese girl wants you~ ohonhonohn" "What really sakura wants me, dude your not joking right" Alfred says "non I am not joking" Francis answered.

* * *

_**Time skip- 2 months later**_

* * *

It had been two months since me and Gil became friends and a week for Matthew to find out he was gay and loved his best friend he has been at home for about 3 days because he did not know what to do and it was not like anyone would notice he was gone.

* * *

"Man where is maddie he has not been here for like ever" Gilbert says to Francis "Maybe Mathieu is sick why don't we visit him" "Good idea Francis lets go." They go to Matthews house. "HEY BIRDIE I AM HERE" "honhonhonhon me too~" "I don't think he heard us" Francis says "keseses Well then we can hear what he is doing" "ohohon good plan." They go around the house until they find the room with Matthew in it, they are walking past a door and hear a violin being played both stop and listen through the door and they hear the song titanium by David guetta, "Hey Francis does Maddie play the violin?" "I think so, lets look" Francis opens the door quietly "yes, he plays" "HEY BIRDIE you are good at that" Matthew is startled by the sudden voice from his friend and trips and falls on his butt "Y-y-you scared m-me" Matthew stutters out "keseses~ sorry but, why the hell have you not been going to school you have worried me to death" "s-sorry I just can`t tell you" Matthew said "Well why the fuck not if it is girl troubles ask francis for help if your not sick go the fuck to school." "S-Sorry I will go back tomorrow but I have to ask francis some thing in privet" "ok bye" Gilbert left.

"So it is girl troubles ohonhonhon~" francis says "n-no well not exactly" "what do you mean Mathieu" "I-I I think I a-am gay and I c-cant tell dad or Al I am cause they are both straight and I will get kicked out" matthew cries "shhh it is ok Maddie I wont tell any one but who is your crush then" francis asks blindly "F-Francis there is a reason I ask gilbert to l-leave" "ohonhonhon so you love our friend Gilbert, well I can tell you he is bi-sexual hun" francis reinsures "r-really thank you for talking with me." "honhon your welcome mon petite Mathieu"

* * *

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_just found out Mattie's crush_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_to:Rapist_**

**_:D who who who who who who who_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_cant say but he is really cute_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_...he is gay_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_I-I mean she yeah she_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_...sure you do_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:francis_**

**_don't tell him you found out_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_I wont if you tell me who he likes :)_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_but I cant and I mean cant_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_spill or I tell mattie you told_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_Fine he likes an Awesome Albino_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_that sounds like the AWESOME me_**

**_to:perv_**

**_from:Francis_**

**_I know it is you_**

**_to:rapist_**

**_from:the Awesome_**

**_:D_**

* * *

Gilbert looks at his phone and smiles "I should have known birdie was gay he is to cute to be with girls and who would not love my Awesomeness I mean I am awesome" Gilbert says to his pet bird Gilbird.

* * *

_Today is different_ I think to my self_ I just know something will happen_ _I should not of told gilbert that I would come to school to day, maybe I can just go home_ "Hey birdie where are you going" gilbert yells out people in the hall way turn to the door to see who he is talking to and they all look at me _shit..._"I-I...umm...I...I just left s-something outside" I stutter an answer as people look at me like they have never seen me before, I began to feel the blush grow on my face, after everyone loses interest or forgets why they are looking at me or in their case thin air gilbert walks closer to me _I-I need to get a way I cant deal with this, Al I see Al with his girlfriend Sakura talking maybe I can get over there_ I see gilbert is getting closer so I escape through a little path over to Alfred "h-hey Al...umm...do you...umm...I-I...can you help me" Alfred looks at me confused for a second then looks at Sakura and says "Mattie I will be your hero and my Awesome girlfriend will be my sidekick" he answers "ok come here" I pull them both in to a janitors closet "so Mattie what do you need" "umm well you see I have this crush and a friend told me they might be in to me but I cant tell and I was wondering if you or Sakura could help me because you are good with relationships and sakura is friends with that Hungarian girl" I say with a light blush "I wirr herp you Matthew-san I think I wirr be more of a herp than Alfred-san" "I think you might be right Sakura, Al can you please leave so I can talk to Sakura" "uuuggghhh...fine" Alfred says annoyed as he leaves "so Matthew who is the rucky guy" "how did you know it was a guy" I ask "you where using unasexuar words" "oh, w-well it is G-Gilbert" Sakura rights something down "do you know if he is gay to" "bi he is not gay he is bi" "ok I wirr tark to every one else at the yaio fan crub ok" "ok but I want to come to ok" I say "ok matthew-san."

* * *

_**time skip- after school in the girls gym**_

* * *

"Rizi-san we need some herp with a rerationship" Sakura says "ok so who is the lucky girl" lizi asks me "w-well a-ask Sakura" I stutter out "you are so adorable mattie can I call you that, don't answer I am calling you that any way Sakura who is she" "werr _his_ name is Girbert-san" Elizabeth's eyes go wide then a thin line of blood runs down her face "you are gay" I shake my head embarrassed as I can tell my face is as red in Antonio's words a tomato "don't be embarrassed, and besides all I can tell you is gilbert is in love with one of his friends from the information I got this morning you can read it if you want" "I would love to"

_Gilbert_

_at 9:00am gilbert yells out to a 'birdie' whose gender is unknown gilbert has that look in his eyes like 'I love you' the unknown person blushes and stumbles with their words gilbert walks closer like he is going to hug them and then they are gone gilbert looks around and sees nothing_

_-Lili_

"s-so he r-really does like m-me" I say with tears of joy running down my face "well if that person is you than yes he does"

* * *

_**time skip- next day at lunch**_

* * *

_ok I can do this all I have to do is sit by him and ask him _I think to myself "Man it sounds much easier than it is" I walk over to gilbert and sit down "h-hey G-Gilbert" "hey birdie, why do you look sick" _think think come on Al, Al and Sakura are making out yes_ "umm I saw my brother and his girlfriend making out" "oh" "a-any way I-I-I kind of need to ask you a question" "ok birdie what is it" "u-umm...well...y-you see...umm...y-you s-see...I kind...Iloveyouandiwanttoknowifyoufeelthesame" I say fast "umm what" Gilbert says "oh I-I said I-I kind o-of like y-you a lot a-and I want to know I-if you f-feel t-th-the same" I ask with a scarlet blush on my face, instead of answering in words he just pulls me in to a kiss, I kiss back and shortly in to the kiss he takes his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance I part my lips and allow him to make a map out of my mouth, Gilbert deepens the kiss and I let out a small moan as we both forgot we are in school we are about to part for a breath when Alfred sees us "STOP DEFILILING MY BRO GILBERT" then by that point every one is looking at Gilbert holding me, Sakura desperately try's to calm down Alfred but fails as he walks over and pulls me out of the cafeteria by the arm with incredible strength that would make even the creepy kid named Ivan cry in pain, but I am use to it.

"What the hell were you doing Matt" he says angrily "I-I...umm" I try to say "well spit it out" _I am so sick of your shit Alfred _I think to myself "I-I, I was kissing my Awesome new boyfriend thanks to your girlfriend and her yaio loving friends and if you have a problem with that tell dad and I will most likely get kicked out then dump you girlfriend" I spit out at Alfred "I-I`m sorry bro y-you just surprised me I-I`m sorry" Alfred whispers out "its ok and I am sorry for raising my voice at you" I whisper in my normal tone back "lets go home I can`t go back in there right now" I say "will you make pancakes" Alfred asks excitedly "sure why not" I say "and you can ask Sakura and Gilbert if they want to join because I don't think they have ever had your awesome food" Al puts in "ok I will be right back.

* * *

_**SERIOUSLY ANOTHER TIME SKIP- MATTIES AND AL`S HOUSE**_

* * *

"Guys I am totally telling the truth you will have a trip to heaven and back after eating Mattie's food" Alfred keeps saying as I make the pancake and I think it is kind of funny how they keep saying they cant be that good then I hand them their food.

Sakura and Gilbert take a bite as me and Alfred watch and they both freeze once they swallow "oh no, I-If you don't like it I will make you something different I-I`m sorry" I start to panic but then they look at each other and then at me with surprised faces "MATTIE THESE ARE FUCKING GOOD" every one turns to Sakura in surprise as she said that "I agree with Sakura" Gilbert says as he pulls me in two a warm kiss.

* * *

Me and Gilbert end up getting married along with Sakura and Al Liz ends up with the son of our teacher Rodrich the ll

and everyone lives happy

* * *

_**The End**_

_**I hope you enjoyed**_


End file.
